In the current avionics systems for managing alerts and procedures, commonly called FWS, the consumption of “processor time” (processor occupancy time in processing these alerts) is the same whatever the number of alerts detected. The worst case (presence of a large number of alerts that are unchanged, but processed “without any data” by the processor) is repeated each time, and at the present time there is no solution to this problem.